


Codenames

by eeddgg



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, I got the dialogue from a Tumblr post, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short One Shot, crossposted from tumblr, that Tumblr post apparently wasn't the OG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeddgg/pseuds/eeddgg
Summary: Sonic gives everyone codenames for a mission. They are all unamused at his suggestions.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 8
Kudos: 190





	Codenames

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, please share your honest opinions and feedback.

**Sonic** : Before we all start going on missions as a group, we’re going to need codenames. I’d be “Eagle One”.

_Sonic surpresses a smile, as if he has some sort of surprise up his sleeve._

**Sonic** : Amy, you’d be “Been There, Done That”

_She grabs at the handle of her hammer and glares angrily at Sonic. The rest of them smile, as if they are trying to surpress a laugh. They know that Sonic had gone on a few pity dates with Amy before calling it off, because he felt she was way too obsessed with him, and that the pity dates were just encouraging her._

**Sonic:** Shadow, you’ll be “Currently Doing That.”

_Shadow blushes, and he glares at Sonic as if to ask if this is really the way that he wants to start telling people that they’re dating now. He and Sonic had started dating a few months after Sonic broke up with Amy, even though they had both had a crush on each other ever since the Black Arms invasion. Everyone else looks back and forth at Sonic and Shadow, and then at each other, as if they found out some shocking new gossip._

**Sonic:** Rouge, yours would be “It Happened Once in a Dream.”

_Everyone glares at Sonic and rolls their eyes, thinking that he is going to keep implying romantic relationships with all of their codenames. Knuckles and Tails are shifting around in their seats nervously, and Knuckles glares angrily at Sonic, as if Sonic had just said that he would steal the Master Emerald from him._

**Sonic:** Knuckles, you’d be “If I Had to Pick a Dude”

_Knuckles throws his mouth wide open in response to the implications of his codename, glares angrily at Sonic, and clenches his fist threateningly_. _Rouge also glares at him, with a hint of jealousy in her eyes. Tails just keeps getting more nervous and antsy while waiting for his brother to give him a codename, and desperately hopes it’s not something weird or embarassing_.

**Sonic** : And Tails, yours is “Eagle Two.”

_Tails feels a wave of relief wash over him, and everyone else is glaring holes through Sonic’s head because of his immature choice of codenames_.

**Tails:** Oh, thank chaos.


End file.
